Black Rose
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Ginny is tired of being a goody-two shoes. On a girl's night out, she is dared to...Main couple: D/G Side Couple: R/Hr


Disclaimers: As much as I begged Ms. Rowlings, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything made by JK Rowling.  
  
BluBelle2: Let's see....Kura-kun, would you do the honors of explaining the summary? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Kurama: I guess. This is a D/G story. Ginny is tired of being the sweet little girl she is. While having a sorority type party for Gryffindor girls, Ginny is dared to kiss Draco though she still likes Harry. What happens then?  
  
BluBelle2B: *claps* that's my Kura-kun! -^_^-  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sighed, staring into the girl's bathroom mirror. She twirled a lock of red-golden hair around her finger. "Hermione...do I look...plain? Boring?" Ginny asked, out of the blue to her friend. Hermione turned to Ginny and frowned.  
  
"No, why do you think so?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know...everyone seems to think of me as an innocent, goody-two shoes girl..." Ginny sighed, walking away from the mirror. Hermione stared at her friend hard.  
  
"If you're really desperate about your look, I guess we could do something with your hair and clothes. We could also add a touch of make-up..." Hermione said, thinking hard. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you, Hermione!....But...please don't tell Ron about this..." Ginny said sheepishly. "He...he wouldn't really like it..." Ginny said, even quieter than before. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I swear, on the white beard of Merlin's, that I won't tell a soul," Hermione said. Ginny smiled and thanked her once again.  
  
~That night~  
  
"Hold still, I have the perfect look," Hermione said at the sort of struggling Ginny. Ginny was fumbling nervously. "Aha! Done! How do you like it, Gin?" Hermione smiled. Ginny's hair was in a frilly bun. Ginny smiled a little at her complexion. It wasn't how she expected it but it wasn't bad.  
  
"I like it," Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled back, and then yawned.  
  
"Maybe we'll do the clothes and make-up tomorrow morning," Hermione said tired. Ginny was a little disappointed but nodded.  
  
"Girls, what are you doing???" Parvati jumped in, scaring the two.  
  
"Going to sleep, it's a normal wizard thing You should try it sometimes," Hermione glared. Parvati rolled her eyes.  
  
"But you can't tonight," Parvati urged.  
  
"I will unless the building's on fire or in danger," Hermione shot back.  
  
"You promised remember? Tonight's the Bachelorettes's Night Out night!" Parvati shrieked. Hermione groaned and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Shoot...I didn't promise..." Hermione sighed. "Fine," Hermione said, giving in.  
  
"Great! You're coming too Gin!" Parvati said, tugging on both of the girl's arms. They sat down on the beds and floor of Parvati and Lavender's room.  
  
"Ok, so we'll start by playing Truth or Dare," Lavender smiled devilishly. Natalie MacDonald was also in there; she was a third year. (BluBelle2B: I didn't make her up, I will have a made-up here though, if no one minds)  
  
"Hey! You guys! Why didn't you wait for me?" Nari Granger asked, walking in the room. Nari Granger was Hermione's cousin and she was practically the opposite of Hermione. The girls giggled.  
  
"Sorry Nar," Lavender shrugged. "Sit, we're starting. I'll go first. Hermione, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Lavender asked. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Truth," she said tired.  
  
"Is it true...that you and Ron are going out?" Lavender giggled. Hermione's face flushed.  
  
"Well...sorta..." she said embarrassed. "Yeah," she said, looking down, trying not to show her red face.  
  
"I knew it!" Lavender laughed. "You're turn," she said.  
  
"Natalie, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Promise to repeat," Natalie replied. Hermione took sometime to think. She leaned over and whispered something into Natalie's ears. Her face went scarlet.  
  
"I love Dennis Creevey," Natalie flushed. It was the truth but she never admitted it before. "My turn, Parvati, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Natalie asked quickly so no one could make a remark about what she said.  
  
"Dare," Parvati yawned.  
  
"I dare you to let me do your make-up tomorrow and you have to wear it the whole day," Natalie smiled. Parvati's face faulted.  
  
"Ugh, fine," Parvati groaned. She looked around the circle of girls to see who would go next. Her searching stopped at Ginny. "Ginny, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Parvati asked. Ginny thought for a moment. To add to her new looks, she should change some things about her personality as well...courage.  
  
"Dare," she smiled, courageously. Parvati eyes Lavender with a smile. They seemed to be exchanging ideas. Lavender nodded back.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy on the lips tomorrow," Parvati smiled. All the girls in the room gasped.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? A ladies worst enemy? Especially a Gryffindor lady???" Nari asked, flinging herself forward to break her fall backwards.  
  
"Yup, I guess so," Lavender nodded. Ginny's stomach churned. The whole point of hanging her looks and personality, was to get Harry to notice her...but now, it would be Draco to notice her after she kisses him. Hermione put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go to bed, we'll talk it over in the morning," Hermione reassured.  
  
"Wait, but the game's not over yet," Lavender called. Hermione turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Now it is," she called back and left with Ginny.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"I don't know what to say, Gin. I guess you have to go through with it," Hermione sighed. "At least...she never said in front of Harry and Ron," she shrugged, hoping that would help.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione with a weak smile. "I was up all night thinking...and who cares? I mean...what does a first kiss actually mean? It's just a kiss...and maybe...later on, I'll get a chance with Harry," she said and left. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're that mature about it, Gin," she said quietly. Parvati came into the room a second later, leaving Hermione screaming in fear. "P- Parvati? Is th-that you??" Hermione asked. As the dare had happened yesterday, Natalie had done Parvati's make-up.  
  
"Not...a...word..." Parvati said, eyes showing fury. Herminoe giggled to herself.  
  
"Right, not one word," she rolled her eyes and left the room. She went down to the common room, finding Ron and Harry. It would best be, to Ginny's ease, that she distract Harry and Ron the whole day. "Ron," she smiled, kissing him on the forehead and she greeted the two boys. "Good morning Harry," she said after.  
  
"Hullo, My Own," Ron nudged his nose against hers making her laugh. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh brother, stop being mushy so early in the morning," Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
"But you don't have a brother," Hermione giggled.  
  
"Let's just go down to the Great Hall," Harry suggested. They all agreed, heading down together, Hermione just a little bit ahead to make sure if the coast was clear. She saw Ginny heading towards an area where Draco was. And surprisingly, Draco was alone, no girls, no Crabbe, no Goyle. Hermione quickly darted for Harry and Ron. "I just remembered...we have...a Potions test today! And you two haven't studied for it. Let's go to the library to study!" Hermione said, grabbing the arms of the two.  
  
"Potions test? Snape never mentioned a Potions test!" Ron said, confused.  
  
"Well...you know how Snape likes us to fail? Well that's why he never told the Gryffindors...I overheard from one of the Slytherins," Hermione said. Harry shrugged to Ron. They couldn't do anything but follow Hermione anyways; she was dragging them. But Harry had a feeling that something else was going on too...  
  
"Ok...so the basic principle of a Hair Color Changing potion is...?" Hermione asked Ron. Harry was feeling a bit left out. Hermione was quizzing Ron first then Harry after since Ron needed more help then Harry did. He slyly slipped away, Hermione' back having been turned towards him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny quietly followed Draco as he silently walked around in a dark hall. "Who's there? I'm not stupid. I know someone's following me," Draco hissed threateningly. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She was so terrified. When Draco didn't get an answer, he got pissed. Leaping behind him, he landed on top of a girl, grabbing her neck with one hand. Ginny gasped as Draco's eyes were piercing into hers. He loosened his grip as he realized who it was. "Oh...it's the Weasel girl...then there's nothing to waste on you," he sneered and let go, starting to walk away. Ginny had to think of something quickly. No one was around. It was now or never.  
  
"W-Wait!" Ginny called, regaining her voice. Draco could hear the fear in her voice.  
  
"What is it? My time is valuable!" Draco scoffed, halting to a stop. Ginny ran up to him. Her frightened, chocolate eyes met his icy blue ones.  
  
"Just go for it!" a voice inside her head screamed at her. But before she could, Draco made a move, sending his lips on hers. Ginny was startled. Was he dared too? Or did he do that...on his own free will...? She was enjoying the kiss for some odd reason. Probably because Draco was an experienced kisser. Then something harshly pulled her away from Draco. She looked at the intruder and wanted to sink down. "H-Harry!" she cried, shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter? Can't you see I'm trying to have a romantic moment here with Weasley?" he smirked, feeling Harry's blood boil. Harry's face was flushed, from anger.  
  
"Malfoy!! What did you do to Ginny??" he cried. The aura around him with boiling hot. Harry was mad. (BluBelle2B: Actually...that's an understatement ^^;;)  
  
Ginny was scared. She looked at Harry, then Draco. She quickly ran off, hoping neither would notice.  
  
"Ginny!" she was wrong. Harry called her.  
  
"Looks like Weasley doesn't want to be near you either, Potter," Draco smirked. "At least I can kiss good. She enjoyed my kiss. Judging since it was her first kiss, she was fairly easy to read. Have you ever kissed before?" Draco smirked, walking away.  
  
"Malfoy! Don't just walk off!...you're a chicken!" Harry screamed. The rage was coming back to him again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Right! You're finally getting it Ron! Now Harry-" she stopped, seeing Harry not in sight. "Harry?" Hermione called again. "Ron! Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked around and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...I saw him leave quite early but I thought he was going to the loo. I sort of forgot he wasn't here after a while," Ron said.  
  
"We have to find him!" Hermione said urgently, apprehensive for Ginny. She grabbed Ron's hand and dashed off. "You go that way! I'll go this way!" Hermione said, splitting as they hit a fork in the road. Ron ran the way Hermione pointed and ran into a sleek figure.  
  
"Off, watch where you're going you, bum," Ron shouted as he fell to the floor.  
  
"I guess this proves which one of us is stronger," a sleek voice replied. Ron looked up, knowing that voice: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No, it just proves which one of us is fatter," Ron grinned back. "See ya, slug," he said said, running off.  
  
"Tell your sister I enjoyed our moment," Draco smirked back.  
  
"My...sister...? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU JERK???" Ron shouted, going ballistic.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Draco mocked, walking away.  
  
"You jerk! If you did anything to upset her, I will personally hang you!" Ron called running off again. He muttered the possibilities of what Draco could have done and saw Harry near the horizon. "Harry, where have you been?" he asked. Harry was panting.  
  
"Ron...Ginny, she...Draco and..." Harry was panting really hard.  
  
"Ginny? Draco? What happened Harry?" Ron asked, shaking Harry. Harry suddenly passed out. "Harry! Harry!" Ron groaned. "How do I get him from here to the Hospital Wing?" he sighed. He put one of Harry's arms around his shoulder and slowly started for the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione hadn't found Harry but she found Ginny, crying. "Ginny, it's ok...if Harry was enraged when he saw, that means he cares for you...a lot," Hermione smiled.  
  
"But...Harry saw...and...I think I'm starting to...I think I'm starting too..." Ginny said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Starting to what?" Hermione asked, calmly.  
  
"I think I'm starting to fall for Draco!" Ginny said, starting to cry again. She buried her head into her arms. Hermione was really scared now. Draco???  
  
"A-Are you sure? Maybe it's just because he kisses good. Not that I have kissed him but that's what I hear from all the sluts in Slytherin," Hermione said. "He's a cookie monster. I heard his goal is to kiss every single girl in Hogwarts," Herminoe rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Hermione...I really think I'm starting to like him...it could be just the kiss but...I guess I'll just have to see..." Ginny shrugged, giving Hermione a weak smile.  
  
"Great, let's go get something to eat at the Great Hall now. We haven't eaten yet, remember?" Hermione giggled. Hermione led Ginny out; the two headed for the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama: *claps* Wonderful story, BluBelle2B. You're a true authoress.  
  
BluBelle2B: Wai! ~^_^~ I'm so happy! Kura-kun is so kind! Unlike Yami and Dai-kun.  
  
Yami: That story sucked.  
  
Daisuke: I'm hungry.  
  
BluBelle2B: -.- See what I mean?  
  
Kurama: I hoped you liked t he story. BluBelle2B will try to update soon!  
  
BluBelle2B: And please, I love reviews! No flames though it that's ok. *glomps Kura-kun* 


End file.
